OS : Baiser enneigé
by PlumeAPapote
Summary: Lily n'a jamais vraiment aimé James Potter. Et pourtant, elle est loin d'imaginer que derrière le masque insouciant et moqueur qu'il revêt, il y a un garçon qui pourrait peut-être lui plaire. Attention, j'ai bien dit peut-être ! Dans ce couloir, il a pourtant réussi à l'embrasser. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle ait aimé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Un baiser enneigé.**

Lily referma son livre. Les images qui avaient envahies son esprit durant la lecture s'estompèrent peu à peu. La jeune fille soupira et ferma les yeux. Alice lui avait conseillé ce roman romantique pour qu'elle essaye de se détendre. Sur le moment ça avait parfaitement marché. Mais maintenant, son stress revenait à la charge comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour arrêter de broyer du noir. Elle se leva et posa le livre sur sa table de chevet. Ses yeux tombèrent par inadvertance sur un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, sans doute le dernier, que Mary McDonald avait laissé trainé au pied de son lit.

Sur la première page, une grande photo en noir et blanc bougeait. Une tête squelettique ouvrant la bouche par laquelle jaillissait un énorme serpent, flottait au-dessus d'un village moldu. Lily frissonna. Elle s'approcha et retourna le journal.

Combien de personnes étaient mortes cette fois-ci ? Lily n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder. Elle avait arrêté de compter les attaques et le nombre de victimes. Plus les mois passaient, et plus le monde sombrait dans cette noirceur. La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur la couverture de son livre. Le monde avait besoin d'amour et de bonheur pour équilibrer la balance. Et elle aussi avait besoin de quelque chose de positif dans sa vie !

Elle prit son manteau et son écharpe et descendit du dortoir. La salle commune des Gryffondor était à moitié remplie. La jeune fille traversa la pièce sans jeter un regard aux élèves tranquillement assis dans les canapés, qui parlaient et riaient comme si le monde n'avait pas cette menace qui pesait sur lui.

Les couloirs étaient vides. Les élèves ne trainaient plus dans le château et préféraient rester grouper et en sécurité. Mêmes les tableaux ne semblaient pas respirer la vie comme ils le faisaient habituellement en bougeant et saluant les élèves. Lily observa pendant une seconde celui d'une femme, assise dans un gros fauteuil de velours, la tête baissée, elle ne bougeait pas. On aurait dit une simple oeuvre moldue.

Lily détourna les yeux et continua son chemin. Le silence oppressant du château finit par faire monter ce stress qu'elle avait accumulé.

Une explosion retentit. Ce fut soudain, bref mais puissant. Lily se figea, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Tous ses sens en alerte elle attendit une longue minute sans bouger. Mais, le bruit ne se répéta pas. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu. Le souffle court, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Une voix dans son esprit lui criait de partir, de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans son lit où elle serait en sécurité. Mais une autre voix, bien plus présente lui soufflait d'aller voir. La curiosité prenait le pas sur la peur, et elle arriva au détour du couloir. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle ne manqua pas de la clouer sur place. Le couloir, qui était sûrement l'un des plus tristes du château par l'absence de tableau et de fenêtres, avait été ... redécoré. Lentement, Lily s'avança. Ses pieds rencontrèrent bientôt la fine poudre blanche qui tombait par enchantement sur le sol. Elle sentit la neige grisée sous ses pieds. Autour d'elle, un étrange bonhomme de neige portant un bonnet et une écharpe rouge tenait une clarinette dans sa main droite. Lily s'approcha de lui, fascinée. Le personnage lui adressa un grand sourire, puis il porta la clarinette à sa bouche –qui était enfaite constituée de quatre cailloux noirs- et une petite mélodie s'échappa de l'instrument.

Le cœur de Lily s'emballa quand elle reconnut la célèbre chanson de l'hiver _« Vive le vent d'hiver »_. Des images affluèrent et elle se revit petite, marchand dans les rues de Londres en compagnie de sa mère. Elle revoyait les vitrines décorées pour les fêtes de Noël, les passants qui chantaient sur le bord du trottoir. L'énergie, la foule, le bonheur ... Tout ce qu'elle aimait. Tout ce qui lui manquait.

Des bruits de pas coupèrent ce moment magique. Elle redescendit une nouvelle fois sur Terre, en faisant volteface, le cœur battant encore d'émotion. Elle tomba nez à nez avec...

**\- James?**

Le jeune homme ne put cacher sa surprise d'entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de sa camarade. Mais il se reprit très vite.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lily ?** demanda-t-il.

Lily ouvrit la bouche.

**\- Je ... Je suis sortie me promener. Puis ... J'ai entendu cet horrible bruit. Mais ... quand je suis arrivée ici, je suis tombée sur ce spectacle ... Je ...**

Elle n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer. Trop d'émotions se chamboulaient tout au fond d'elle-même. Elle était fatiguée ...  
Mais pourquoi se justifiait-elle devant Potter ? Potter ... Ne l'avait-elle pas appelé James ?  
Le jeune homme la regardait sans bouger. Il semblait ... perdu. Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez et ses yeux chocolats balayaient le couloir en s'arrêtant quelques fois sur Lily.  
Un violent sentiment frappa soudain la jeune Gryffondor. Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi préoccupée sur le visage de James Potter. Lui qui arborait toujours son air charmeur et arrogant qu'elle détestait tant. Pourtant, il lui semblait que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu faire une de ses farces de mauvais goût.

**\- Tu vas me punir Evans ?** dit-il finalement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

**\- Te punir ?** répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.  
**\- Oui. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je trouvais que ce couloir était beaucoup trop sombre et qu'il faisait froid dans le dos. Tu sais, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de neige cette année ... Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.**  
**\- Attend, attend, attend !** le coupa Lily**. Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as fait ça ?** demanda-t-elle en montrant le couloir.

Son ton n'avait pas été le ton autoritaire et irrité qu'elle prenait habituellement quand elle lui parlait. Non, il avait été neutre et on pouvait percevoir une petite note de surprise.

**\- Oui**, répondit James avec hésitation.  
**\- C'est ... vraiment très créatif !**  
**\- Euh ... merci.**

Lily se détourna et reposa son regard sur le bonhomme de neige qui avait fini sa chanson. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement fluide du poignet un sort en jaillit. La seconde qui suivit, le bonhomme de neige portait de nouveau sa clarinette à sa bouche et l'air de la chanson résonna de nouveau dans le couloir.

Lily ferma les yeux, et un sourire aux lèvres elle oublia tout. Tous les problèmes, la présence de James. Elle était juste Lily Evans. Elle écoutait cette chanson et était la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin de nouveau, Lily ouvrit les yeux et le cœur léger, elle s'avança un peu plus dans le couloir. Elle regarda, émerveillée comme une enfant qui découvre la neige pour la première fois, les traces que laissaient ses pieds sur le sol. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et regarda à nouveau James qui l'observait comme si elle était folle. Devant son air ahuri, Lily éclata de rire.

**\- Allons Potter, dérides-toi un peu et profite de ce moment !**

Elle se pencha et ramassa une poignée de neige dans sa main droite. Puis se redressant lentement, elle adressa à James un regard provocateur. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle jeta la boule de neige qui arriva sur le torse du jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste. Il détacha ses yeux de la jeune fille et regarda sa chemise trempée par la neige qui fondait. Il se reçut une seconde boule sur le haut du crâne. Cette deuxième attaque eut pour effet de le réveiller. Un sourire étira le coin de sa lèvre. Il se pencha et ramassa à son tour une poignée de neige. Lily était toujours face à lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle le regardait. La gêne et la confusion commençaient à s' estomper. James sourit largement et lança la boule que Lily se prit en plein visage. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. James se joignit à elle. Ils ramassèrent dans un même mouvement de la neige et commencèrent à se bombarder. En plein milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard. Qui l'aurait cru ? Sûrement pas Lily Evans.

James prit rapidement l'avantage. Les vêtements de Lily étaient trempés. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle n'avait même pas froid. Voyant qu'il avait le dessus, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et murmura une formule. James qui s'était approché d'elle et qui la bombardait ne vit pas le coup venir. La neige qui tombait toujours tout le long du couloir se mit à tourbillonner autour dun jeune Potter. Très vite, le jeune homme se retrouva au centre d'un ventre tourbillon de neige. Il recula de quelques pas, et essaya de trouver une échappatoire mais il était bel et bien bloqué au centre du tourbillon. Lily se redressa et le regarda un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Alors ? On fait moins le malin ...,** s'exclama-t-elle.  
**\- C'est de la triche !** se plaignit le jeune homme.  
**\- Nous n'avions jamais établi de règles**, répondit malicieusement la préfète.

Le jeune homme la regardait, réfléchissant à toute allure. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un sourire barrant son visage, il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille. Le tourbillon de neige l'entourait toujours. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lily de s'enfuir, et il lui sauta dessus. Ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps mince de Lily et il la serra légèrement contre lui. La neige tomba soudain sur les deux jeunes et finit de les tremper jusqu'aux os. Le corps secoué d'un fou rire, Lily riait et ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. James, qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, la regardait amusé. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et la jeune fille se calma. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que le silence retombait dans le couloir. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine si fort que Lily se demanda si James l'entendait. A cette pensée elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

**\- Qui a gagné ?** murmura James.  
**\- Je dirai que nous sommes à égalité ...** répondit Lily ignorant son trouble.

A cette seconde ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. La seconde suivante, leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées. Le contact avait été doux. Mais les sentiments de Lily explosaient au fond d'elle, tout comme son cœur. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Elle ne sentait plus que les lèvres de James contre les siennes. Ses bras autour de son corps. Son cœur qui battait aussi vite que le sien sous ses mains posées sur son torse.  
Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle embrassait James Potter !  
Son cerveau se remit en fonction, et comme une décharge elle se décolla du jeune homme. Les bras de James la lâchèrent et elle put se reculer, s'éloigner de lui.

**\- Je ... Tu ferais mieux de nettoyer ce couloir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.**

Elle avait parlé à toute vitesse. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle courut longtemps pour s'éloigner de cet endroit, de cette personne qui lui faisait se sentir si ... chamboulée. Elle ralentit l'allure et finit par s'adosser contre un mur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagit ? Et surtout ... pourquoi avait-elle ce sentiment de bonheur ? Avait-elle aimé ça ? Une voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui répéta la même phrase. _Tu as aimé ça Lily, tu as aimé ça Lily, Tu as aimé ça Lily ..._ Elle avait aimé ça ? Voulait-elle que ça recommence ? Tout de même ... c'était Potter ! _Potter ... Le même Potter qui a transformé ce couloir avec autant de créativité. C'est exactement ce que tu cherches Lily._  
Un sourire se peignit finalement sur ses lèvres. Oui ... Finalement, il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait aimé ça.

* * *

_Une nouvelle petite histoire sur un de mes (pour ne pas dire mon) couples préférés ! Il y a quelques temps, on m'a demandé d'écrire leur premier baiser et j'ai imaginé les choses comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! _  
_Merci d'avoir lu. _

_Votre Plume à Papote._


	2. Chapter 2

**Maman, Papa, je vous présente James Potter, le seul, l'unique !**

_12 décembre 1978_

Lily se trouvait enfermée dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement de rage de sa sœur. L'agacement se disputait l'amusement tout au fond d'elle alors qu'elle imaginait Pétunia qui montait les marches quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant si violemment la porte qu'elle faisait trembler toutes les fondations de la maison. Un lourd silence plana dans toute la maison les secondes suivantes jusqu'à ce que Lily sorte de sa chambre et aille rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

**\- Tout va bien maman ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait une pointe de culpabilité.  
**\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas ma chérie**, assura sa mère en lui adressant à un doux sourire. **Tu connais ta sœur.  
\- James repart en mission pendant plusieurs mois à la fin de la semaine et je veux vraiment vous le présenter, donc ...  
\- Il n'y a aucun soucis ma chérie,** assura Mme Evans en se retournant pour faire face à sa cadette. **J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ce jeune homme. Par contre, ta sœur avait prévu de voir Vernon vendredi midi et comme je l'ai forcé à rester manger, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'inviterait, donc j'ai du pain sur la planche !**

Attrapant un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle, Lily se détourna et grimaça à l'idée de devoir supporter non seulement sa sœur mais en plus le stupide petit ami de cette dernière durant le déjeuner qui servirait à présenter son petit ami à sa famille.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa tâche, elle embrassa sa mère et remonta dans sa chambre pour envoyer un hibou à James et lui annoncer que le déjeuner était bien fixé au vendredi qui arrivait.

OoOoOoO

_15 décembre 1978_

Lorsque la petite sonnette retentit, Lily se hâta de finir d'attacher le ruban rouge qui entourait sa taille puis lança un dernier regard au reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir avant de sortir en courant de sa chambre. Elle dévala les escaliers et arriva dans le petit hall de la maison juste au moment où sa mère ouvrait la porte. Lorsque la jeune Evans découvrit la silhouette si familière de son petit ami sur le pas de la porte, son cœur s'emballa et elle se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

En parfait gentleman, James tendit à Mme Evans un énorme bouquet de roses rouges – ses préférées, comme le lui avait dit Lily – et lui fit une petite révérence tout en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Lily fut ravie de voir que James était resté lui-même : cheveux en épis dressés sur le haut de sa tête, son gros blouson d'hiver qui était idéal pour aller jouer dans la neige et un simple jean noir légèrement usé au niveau des genoux.

**\- Ces roses sont magnifiques !** s'exclama Mme Evans en attrapant le bouquet. Merci beaucoup James.  
**\- J'ai entendu dire que le rouge allait parfaitement bien à votre teint Mme. Evans, et je vois que c'est parfaitement vrai. Votre robe vous va à merveille.  
\- Merci,** sourit la mère de famille en lançant un petit regard appréciateur à sa fille. **Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de votre manteau.  
**  
James retira son blouson, dévoilant la chemise blanche à fines rayures que Lily lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire, et le tendit à Mme. Evans qui disparut dans le petit débarra. Dès que sa mère fut partie, Lily franchit les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'enlaça amoureusement. Elle ne se sentait bien que dans ses bras. En relevant la tête, ses yeux émeraudes croisèrent le regard chocolaté du jeune homme. Un sourire malicieux vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres, faisant danser une lueur de joie au fond de son regard.

**\- Tu as sorti le grand jeu**, murmura Lily en souriant à son tour. **Je crois que ma mère t'adore déjà.  
\- Je suis irrésistible dans mon genre,** se vanta James en bombant le torse.  
**\- Ma mère, c'était la plus facile,** le taquina la jeune Evans. **Mon père, c'est une autre paire de manche. Et je ne parle même pas de ma sœur !**

James laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air. S'échangeant un sourire complice, Lily s'éloigna presque à regret et elle l'entraîna jusqu'au salon où attendait Pétunia. Dès que sa sœur leva les yeux, la joie qui bouillonnait au fond de la poitrine de la cadette s'estompa légèrement alors que l'air se chargeait d'électricité. Sa sœur ferait tout pour leur prouver à quel point James et elle étaient méprisables. De son regard perçant, Pétunia étudia le petit ami de sa sœur et ne fit même pas l'effort de cacher sa grimace de dégoût. Furieuse, Lily lui envoya un regard noir avant de se détourner.

**\- Je vais plutôt te faire visiter ma chambre**, lança la jeune femme.

Le reniflement dédaigneux de Pétunia n'échappa pas à la cadette qui sortit d'un pas agacé, traînant James derrière elle avec brusquerie. Elle conduisit le jeune Potter jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle elle s'enferma sans perdre le masque glacial qui figeait ses traits.

**\- Ma Fleur de Lys, je n'aime pas du tout te voir avec cet air contrarié**, murmura James en s'approchant.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les baiser. Toujours omnibulée par l'attitude grotesque de sa sœur, Lily mit encore quelques secondes avant de se détendre.

**\- Elle est insupportable,** soupira la jeune fille.  
**\- Elle est exactement comme tu me l'as décrite**, s'amusa James. **Grande, aussi maigre qu'un squelette, et belle comme un épouvantail !**

L'éclat de rire de James fit sourire Lily qui reprit ses couleurs. Le regard pétillant du jeune homme la dévora pendant un bref instant et elle se sentit de nouveau totalement à l'aise. La jeune Evans noua ses mains derrière la nuque de son petit ami et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, savourant le désir qui s'éveillait au plus profond de son être.

**\- Si tu veux mon avis, elle est carrément jalouse,** continua James en posant ses mains sur la taille fine de la jeune femme. **Tu es tellement plus jolie qu'elle et je suis moi aussi à craquer. Elle t'envie  
\- C'est vrai que tu es quand même un tout petit peu plus agréable à regarder que son fiancé,** sourit Lily.  
**\- Un tout petit peu plus, rien que ça ?** s'étrangla James.  
**\- Carrément plus,** souffla-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de désir.

Avisant son lit juste derrière, Lily poussa James et le fit basculer, tombant sur lui. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de goûter avec envie à ses lèvres. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être gâchée, tout simplement parce que James était avec elle.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau dans toute la maison et un éclat de voix parvint jusqu'à l'étage. Lily grogna de mécontentement et s'arracha à l'étreinte de James.

**\- Mon cher beau frère vient d'arriver**, soupira-t-elle en rajustant sa robe.  
**\- Lily**, appela James en la retenant par le poignet.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et chassa le trouble qui venait de grandir en elle.

**\- Tout se passera très bien. On va bien s'amuser, je te le promets !**

James se redressa et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'entraîner hors de la chambre. Ils sortirent main dans la main et arrivèrent en haut des escaliers au moment où l'imposant Vernon Dursley retirait son élégant manteau d'hiver noir, dévoilant son imposante carrure. Pétunia déboula à toute allure du salon et lui sauta dans les bras, lui déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue. Lily leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa sœur commençait à babiller de plaisir, accrochée au bras de son fiancé.

**\- Ne restez pas dans le vestibule, entrez donc dans le salon** ! s'exclama Mme. Evans en faisant signe à sa cadette de descendre.

Serrant un peu plus fort la main de James, Lily descendit lentement les escaliers sous le regard goguenard de sa sœur et se dirigea vers le salon la tête haute.

La longue table avait été dressée dans le coin à gauche, près du petit sapin de Noël que Lily avait décoré en compagnie de sa mère en début de semaine. Les quatre jeunes personnes s'approchèrent de la table en silence. Pétunia bouscula sa sœur et prit rapidement place, s'asseyant sur la chaise que lui tirait Vernon. Contournant la table, Lily choisit une, la plus éloignée possible de celle de sa sœur, et s'assit alors que James prenait place juste en face d'elle. Vernon bougea son imposante stature pour tirer la chaise qui se situait juste à côté de celle de Lily et s'assit en lui lançant un regard froid de ses touts petits yeux perçants. Un silence pesant s'installa très vite tandis que les convives se fixaient tour à tour d'un air menaçant.

**\- Je suis James Potter**, se présenta l'intéressé en tendant sa main vers Vernon. **Le petit ami de Lily**.

Vernon lança un regard horrifié à Pétunia avant de loucher sur la main tendue du jeune Potter sans daigner faire un geste pour la prendre.

**\- Tu dois être Vernon**, enchaîna James en souriant plus largement.

Il ne parut pas offensé par son attitude et ramena son bras contre sa poitrine.

**\- Lily m'a énormément parlé de toi.  
\- Vraiment ?** siffla Pétunia en lançant un regard incendiaire à sa sœur.  
**\- Et elle a légèrement amélioré ton portrait**, commenta-t-il en le jugeant de haut en bas.

Le large visage de Vernon vira au rouge, ce qui fit sourire Lily. Finalement, elle allait peut-être drôlement s'amuser.

OoOoOoO

Les plats tournaient entre les mains de tous les convives tandis que la conversation avait du mal à démarrer réellement. Lily n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards inquiets à son père qui était assis en bout de table, entre elle et James. Elle sentait sa réticence envers ce dernier.

**\- Votre repas est tout aussi excellent que ceux servis à Poudlard Mme. Evans**, s'exclama James en se reservant un peu d'agneau.  
**\- C'est très gentil à vous James,** sourit la cuisinière. **Lily m'a de nombreuses fois vanté les délices des repas de votre école. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir rivaliser !  
\- Maman !** s'écria Pétunia en laissant tomber sa fourchette qui tinta contre son assiette.  
**\- Désolée chérie,** s'excusa Mme. Evans en souriant tendrement à son aînée.

Lily se retint de protester. Sa sœur avait-elle exigé qu'on évite de parler de tout ce qui pouvait tourner autour de la magie ?

**\- Alors James, vous faites des études supérieures ?** demanda M. Evans avant d'enfourner un morceau de viande dans sa bouche.  
**\- Oui**, répondit James en se tournant vers son voisin.

M. Evans avait revêtu son plus beau costume et observait depuis le début du repas le petit ami de sa plus jeune fille avec un regard attentif. Lily sentit une pointe de malaise lui tordre l'estomac. Son père avait toujours été assez protecteur envers elle et c'était la première fois qu'elle lui présentait un garçon – garçon dont elle était follement amoureuse et qui en plus était un sorcier.

**\- Vu les temps assez sombres qui courent, je me suis tourné vers les forces de l'ordre**, expliqua James d'un ton très sérieux. **Depuis le début de l'année j'ai donc commencé un stage qui va durer plusieurs mois.  
\- C'est une bonne chose et c'est très courageux de votre part sachant que la guerre est proche n'est-ce pas ? **acquiesça M. Evans.  
**\- Papa,** commença Lily en grimaçant – cette guerre qu'elle leur avait expliqué ne plaisait pas à son père, mieux valait éviter de le lancer sur cette discussion.  
**\- Ca va, ça va**, grommela-t-il.  
**\- Vernon a eu une promotion au début du mois et est passé chef de projet,** intervint Pétunia d'une voix forte en souriante d'un air mauvais.  
**\- Vraiment ?** s'exclama Mme. Evans en se tournant vers son gendre, impressionnée.  
**\- Oui**, répondit-il en bombant le torse – ce qui le fit ressembler à une taupe aux yeux sournois. **Mon patron craint que je lui prenne bientôt son poste,** ajouta-t-il en riant.

Pétunia éclata d'un rire forcé qui fit grimacer Lily. Le silence retomba sur la table, seulement dérangé par le bruit que faisaient les couverts raclant les assiettes.

**\- Quelqu'un veut encore de la sauce ?** proposa Mme. Evans en attrapant le plat vide.  
**\- Ca serait avec plaisir Carolyn,** répondit Vernon en souriant poliment.  
**\- Je vais t'aider maman,** s'exclama Lily en se levant en même temps que sa mère.

Elle attrapa le pichet d'eau à moitié vide puis suivit sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

**\- Ma puce, tout va bien ?  
\- Pétunia ne fait aucun effort ! Et papa ...  
\- Laisse à ton père le temps d'accepter tout ça. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise avec ... la magie.  
\- James est un être humain ! Le fait qu'il ait des pouvoirs magiques ne veut pas dire qu'il est un monstre.  
\- Je le sais ma chérie, tout comme toi, tu es loin d'être un monstre**, assura Carolyn en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.  
**\- Alors pourquoi il n'a pas l'air de l'accepter ?  
\- Ca prendra peut-être un peu plus de temps mais il le fera.**

Lily poussa un nouveau soupir avant d'acquiescer.

**\- Comment le trouves-tu toi ?  
\- Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien,** répondit calmement Carolyn avant de sourire malicieusement. **Puis il est très beau garçon.**

Lily ne put retenir un sourire amusé avant de serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

**\- Il a ses défauts mais c'est un homme droit qui ferait tout pour ceux qu'il aime.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la façon qu'il a de te regarder,** approuva Carolyn.

Lily rosit de plaisir avant de se diriger vers l'évier et de remplir le pichet d'eau fraiche.

**\- Si tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime, rien ne pourra vous séparer, pas même ton père.  
\- J'espérais juste qu'il m'encourage.  
\- Il le fera.**

Mme Evans se dirigea vers les fourneaux et remis un peu de sauce dans le plat qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

**\- Donne lui juste du temps.**

Carolyn sortit de la pièce en l'embrassant au passage la laissant seule avec ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. Lily finit par prendre une grande inspiration puis suivit sa mère.

Dans le salon, l'ambiance n'était toujours pas totalement détendue. Pétunia avait pris la parole et racontait quelles maisons Vernon et elle avaient visité la semaine précédente. Les deux fiancés avaient enfin prévu de vivre ensemble – ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Lily. En reprenant place, la jeune femme croisa le regard amusé de James qui lui redonna le sourire. Elle déposa le pichet d'eau au milieu de la table et termina son assiette tout en lançant des regards en coin à son petit ami.

**\- Vous avancez bien dans vos recherches Pétunia, c'est très bien**, la félicita sa mère.  
**\- Et vous James, vous vivez encore chez vos parents ?** demanda M. Evans.  
**\- Non,** répondit James après une petite hésitation. **Ils nous ont quitté il y a peu...  
\- Oh ...  
**  
Mme. Evans porta une main jusqu'à sa bouche tout en posant un regard navré sur le petit ami de sa fille. Ce dernier avait perdu son sourire malicieux et avait pris une expression fermée que Lily n'aimait pas voir sur son visage. Elle savait que James avait du mal à se remettre de la mort si prématurée de ses parents. C'était encore bien trop frais. La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, tendant la main par dessus la table pour attraper celle du jeune Potter.

**\- Je suis désolé, vous m'excusez ?**

Déposant sa serviette sur la table, James se leva, offrant un pâle sourire aux convives avant de partir vers les toilettes.

**\- En plus que d'avoir de très mauvais goûts, il tombe en dépression**, siffla Pétunia.

Lily sentit le sang lui monter au visage alors que la colère déferlait au plus profond de son être.

**\- Il vient de perdre ses parents abrutie !** s'exclama-t-elle tout en prenant soin de ne pas crier trop fort. **S'il ressent de la douleur face cette perte, j'estime qu'il est parfaitement **_**normal**_**.**

Elle avait presque craché le dernier mot.

**\- Les filles**, prévint M. Evans en levant les mains.

Lily coula un regard de reproche à son père qui lui intima de se calmer, chose qui eut le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.

**\- Vous êtes pas possibles ! Vous êtes ...**

La jeune rousse se leva d'un bond, ne trouvant même plus les mots. Elle lança un regard furieux à son père avant de se tourner vers sa sœur qui la regardait un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir sortir sa baguette et la pointer juste sous le nez trop long de Pétunia, rien que pour voir la peur se refléter dans ses yeux de vipère. Pourtant elle avait promis à sa mère de laisser sa plus fidèle amie sagement rangée dans l'un de ses placards. Elle finit par poser un regard déçu sur Carolyn qui semblait prête à éclater en sanglots, ses mains tremblantes serrant sa serviette blanche contre sa poitrine. Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle faisait du mal à sa mère, tout comme elle décevait son père et qu'elle dégoûtait sa sœur. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne comprendraient jamais ...

La jeune Gryffondor sentait toute sa bonne volonté partir à tire d'ailes. Elle secoua la tête, reculant d'un pas, prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou et à disparaître à jamais de cette maison lorsque son père prit la parole.

**\- Laisse-moi y aller s'il te plait.**

M. Evans posa une main sur celle de sa cadette avant de se lever lentement, presque magistralement, et de partir en direction des toilettes sous le regard de toute la famille. Le torrent d'émotions que se déferlait dans la poitrine de la jeune sorcière s'accentua alors que son cœur battait la chamade contre sa cage thoracique. Lily se força à reprendre une respiration plus mesurée et se rassit, regardant la porte entrouverte par laquelle son père venait de disparaître avec une certaine appréhension. Qu'allait faire son père ? Jeter James hors de la maison en lui ordonnant de ne plus s'approcher de sa fille ?

**\- Quelqu'un reveut-il de la sauce ?** demanda Carolyn d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
**\- Avec plaisir Carolyn**, s'empressa d'accepter Vernon.

Lily observa, d'un air absent, la sauve couler dans l'assiette creuse de son futur beau frère, tout en pensant qu'il aurait mieux fallu pour lui qu'il s'abstienne d'en reprendre. Qui était humainement constitué pour pouvoir engloutir autant d'agneau ?

**\- Pétunia, arrête de regarder ta sœur de cette façon**, ordonna Mme. Evans en lançant un regard de reproche à son aînée.  
**\- J'étais justement en train de me rendre compte que Lily venait de gâcher notre repas familial. Si ça continue comme ça, elle gâchera aussi les fêtes de Noël.  
\- Pétunia Evans !** s'exclama Carolyn en se levant d'un bond. **Je t'interdis de parler de ta sœur de cette façon !  
\- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle est véritablement maman parce que tu l'aimes trop. Ce n'est plus la petite fille qu'elle était qui courrait innocemment dans le jardin. C'est un monstre.**

Les larmes jaillirent des yeux de Lily alors qu'elle observait sa sœur la dénigrer sans trouver le courage ni la force de se battre. Elle l'avait fait à maintes reprises et à chaque fois sa sœur en avait rajouté, refusant de voir qu'elle avait tord et que le monstre n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait.

**\- En parlant de monstre, tu es nettement plus qualifiée que moi pour en être un** ! répliqua-t-elle avant de se lever et de partir en courant.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et déboula comme une furie dans sa chambre. Ouvrant en grand son armoire, elle plongea sa main dans un des tiroirs pour en sortir sa baguette magique qui glissa dans sa paume tellement naturellement qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était exactement la place qu'elle devait avoir. Les yeux embués de larmes, Lily observa le bois lisse qui vibrait entre ses doigts. C'était ce qui la différenciait de sa famille. La plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée dans la vie, mais aussi la plus douloureuse.

**\- Lily ?**

Les pas lourds de son père firent craquer le parquet du couloir alors qu'il approchait. D'un geste hâtif, Lily essuya ses larmes et se tourna pour faire face à la porte, sa baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement et son père apparut. Son visage était strié de rides et ses yeux légèrement humides alors qu'il faisait face à sa fille. Lily ne se souvenait pas d'avoir remarqué à quel point il avait vieilli.

**\- Je suis désolé**, chuchota-t-il au bout d'un long instant de silence où ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger un long regard. **Je suis terriblement désolé Lily ...**

M. Evans ferma les yeux un long moment, essayant de cacher toute sa douleur. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle voyait son père faire tant d'efforts.

**\- Papa**, murmura Lily en s'approchant lentement.  
**\- James est quelqu'un de bien**, s'exclama M. Evans en ouvrant les yeux. **C'est quelqu'un de gentil et de profondément bon. Il saura prendre soin de toi.**

La surprise frappa Lily de plein fouet alors que son père lui prenait les mains.

**\- Tu sais Lily, je ne supporte pas de ne pas comprendre tout de ta vie. Tout ce monde me dépasse ...  
\- Je sais papa. Mais tu sais, ma vie n'est pas complètement différente pour autant. Je fais peut-être voler les objets, je disparais d'un endroit pour me retrouver à un autre mais je suis toujours moi. Une fille qui essaye de vivre sa vie comme tout le monde. J'ai eu mon diplôme et je commence des études supérieures, exactement comme toutes les filles de mon âge. Seulement, ça tourne autour de la magie.  
\- Tu as raison,** acquiesça son père en souriant faiblement. Tu as parfaitement raison.

Un petit éclat de rire le secoua, faisant sourire Lily. Dans un geste un peu maladroit, il attira sa fille jusqu'à lui et la serra dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un long moment. Lily encercla ses bras autour de sa taille et se laissa aller, plus heureuse que jamais.

**\- Redescendons, ta mère et James s'inquiètent pour toi.**

Les bras autour des épaules de sa fille, M. Evans l'entraîna jusqu'au salon où ils retrouvèrent tout le monde qui avait repris sa place à table. Lily croisa le regard chocolaté de son petit ami qui lui sourit tendrement, se levant d'un bond pour venir jusqu'à elle.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** la questionna-t-il.  
**\- Est-ce que toi ça va ?** demanda-t-elle en parcourant son visage du regard.  
**\- Ca va**, assura-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue du pouce.  
**\- Alors je vais bien aussi,** répondit-elle à son tour.

James soupira avant de sourire.

**\- Terminons vite ce déjeuner,** chuchota Lily en poussant gentiment le jeune Potter vers la table où ils reprirent leur place.

Mme. Evans était en train de débarrasser les assiettes, aidée par son mari.

**\- Laissez-moi vous aider,** s'exclama James en apportant son aide.  
**\- Non, laissez James. Je m'en occupe.**

M. Evans prit la pile d'assiettes tandis que sa femme prenait les plats vides. Ils disparurent dans la cuisine, laissant les jeunes entre eux.

**\- Alors Vernon, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau dans la vie ?** demanda James en s'adossant sur sa chaise et en lançant un regard amusé au jeune moldu.  
**\- Je travaille dans une usine qui fabrique des perceuses, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir,** répondit le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux qui ne fit pas perdre le sourire du jeune sorcier.  
**\- Des perceuses ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Les yeux du jeune Potter brûlaient d'une lueur de curiosité que Lily ne lui connaissait pas. Etant issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur, James ne connaissait pas toute la technique moldue.

Les petits yeux de Vernon s'agrandirent sous la surprise alors qu'il lançait un regard consterné à sa fiancée.

**\- C'est une blague ?** finit-il par demander en reposant son regard perplexe sur James.  
**\- Comment ça ?** demanda James en fronçant les sourcils, semblant pour la première fois du déjeuner perdre ses moyens.  
**\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une perceuse ?** siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
**\- Non, cela constitue-t-il un crime ?  
\- A leurs yeux sûrement,** gloussa Lily.  
**\- Et vous, savez-vous ce que c'est que ... ça !**

Plongeant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, le jeune Potter brandit sa baguette magique. Les réactions furent instantanées. Pétunia s'écarta d'un bond, faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol tandis que Vernon pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Pour sa part, Lily se contenta de sourire et de lancer un regard goguenard à sa sœur.

**\- Il est interdit de sortir cette ... ce bout de bois à l'intérieur !  
\- Si tu me montrais ce que faisais un peu ta perceuse Vernon. Je te montrerais que ce bout de bois, comme l'a appelé ta chère fiancée, est capable de produire le même résultat, si ce n'est mieux.**

La surprise et la crainte disparurent lentement du visage violacé de Dursley alors qu'il reprenait contenance. Un air de défi traversa ses pupilles aussi noires que la nuit avant qu'il ne se lève.

**\- Tunie, tu voudrais aller demander à ton père où il range sa perceuse ?  
\- Pas besoin,** s'exclama Lily en brandissant sa baguette. _**Accio**_** perceuse !**

Elle agita avec provocation sa baguette qui émit quelques étincelles. Pétunia se figea et fixa l'objet magique de sa sœur avec un air horrifié tandis que Vernon devenait aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Un petit toc les fit tous sursauter tandis qu'une perceuse voletait derrière le carreau et semblait vouloir entrer. Pétunia poussa un cri perçant alors qu'elle s'écartait en titubant de la fenêtre.

**\- Merveilleux ma Fleur de Lys !** s'exclama joyeusement James. **Tu es une sorcière si talentueuse.**

Les deux sorciers s'échangèrent un regard amusé alors que James agitait à son tour sa baguette pour ouvrir la fenêtre. La perceuse vola calmement jusqu'à Vernon qui fit un bond en arrière, bousculant la table de son ventre proéminent.

**\- Après toi Vernon**, l'encouragea malicieusement Lily.

Elle déposa lentement l'objet sur la table, juste devant son futur beau-frère qui déglutit difficilement sans oser faire un geste.

**\- Alors c'est ça une perceuse ?** murmura James en s'approchant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. **Ca n'a pas l'air très productif ...  
\- C'est un outil révolutionnaire !** s'emporta Vernon en reprenant ses couleurs.

Il s'avança, hésita un instant, puis s'empara de l'objet qu'il fit tourner dans ses mains avec habilité.

**\- Que voulez-vous que je perce ?** demanda-t-il en les regardant de haut.  
**\- Pourquoi pas cette planche de bois ?**

Lily fit apparaître, d'un nouveau mouvement de poignet, une longue planche de bois – sous le regard terrorisé de Vernon. Le couinement de Pétunia rappela sa présence mais lorsque Lily leva les yeux et regarda à l'endroit où elle pensait qu'elle trouverait sa sœur, elle ne vit qu'un canapé vide. L'aînée Evans s'était réfugiée à l'autre bout de la pièce, cachée derrière les longs rideaux des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue. Un nouveau sourire amusé vint étirer les lèvres de la cadette Evans qui se réjouit de voir à quel point sa sœur avait perdu son assurance. _On fait moins la maligne !_

Sous les yeux de Lily et James, Vernon mit en marche sa perceuse et perça un petit trou, parfaitement rond, dans la planche de bois en une dizaine de seconde. Un sourire satisfait illumina son large visage lorsqu'il eut fini la manœuvre. Il déposa soigneusement l'outil sur la table puis brandit la planche de bois devant lui, la montrant aux deux sorciers.

**\- C'est pas mal du tout**, s'exclama James en applaudissant. **Vous permettez ?**

Le regard mauvais, Vernon lui tendit la planche de bois, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la déposer sur la table, James avait brandit sa baguette et lancé le sortilège qui fit apparaître une vingtaine de trous sur la totalité de la planche, chacun à égal distance l'un des autres. L'imposant Dursley poussa un cri de terreur – qui ressemblait plutôt au cri qu'aurait fait un cochon qu'on égorgerait – et lâcha la planche qui tomba sur le sol.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à ce moment là et les parents de Lily apparurent, des assiettes à dessert et un gâteau au chocolat dans les mains. Carolyn ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en apercevant son aînée cachée derrière les rideaux tandis que son mari fronçait les sourcils en apercevant sa perceuse posée sur la table. Un lourd silence plana pendant des secondes interminables jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, Pétunia jaillisse de sa cachette pour courir jusqu'à sa mère.

**\- Maman ! Lily a fait de la magie !** hurla-t-elle, folle de rage. **Elle a utilisé son maudit bout de boit et elle a ridiculisé Vernon !  
\- Lily ?  
\- Nous ne faisions que montrer à Vernon comment nous servir de nos baguettes alors qu'il nous montrait comment il se servait d'une perceuse.  
\- J'admets que cet objet est vraiment très pratique**, intervint James en s'approchant de l'objet.

Lily vit Vernon amorcer un pas en avant, comme s'il aurait voulu attraper l'outil avant James, mais voyant qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps, il recula jusqu'à se coller contre le mur. Il avait de nouveau pâli et ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de la planche de bois qui reposait sur le sol, parfaitement trouée.

**\- Et vous vous en servez pour bâtir des maisons c'est bien cela ?**

Il leva un regard intéressé vers Vernon qui, la bouche béante, le regardait complètement apeuré.

En jetant un regard à sa sœur qui se cachait derrière leur mère, puis à Vernon qui semblait pétrifié par le regard de James, Lily se sentit légèrement coupable de la situation. Elle avait promis à ses parents de ne pas faire de magie à la maison et elle venait de trahir sa promesse aujourd'hui, parce que sa sœur l'avait poussé à bout.

Prête à s'excuser, Lily s'avança vers ses parents, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Cependant, son père ne la laissa pas dire le moindre mot. Il s'avança dans la pièce, regarda la planche de bois puis la perceuse, puis de nouveau la planche de bois, les sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer en son absence.

**\- Qui a fait ça ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix grave mais presque absente.

Lily sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine et l'appréhension monter. Elle n'aimait pas décevoir son père, et elle redoutait plus que tout sa réaction alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait fait un pas vers elle et lui avait montré qu'il acceptait sa différence.

**\- Je voulais savoir comment fonctionnait cette perçante**, commença James.  
**\- Perceuse**, le corrigea Lily en retenant un sourire amusé malgré l'angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac.  
**\- Perceuse,** se rattrapa James. **C'est, d'après ce que j'ai compris, un domaine où Vernon est un expert et je voulais savoir comment ça fonctionnait.  
\- Et tu as fait tous ses trous ?** s'étonna M. Evans en se tournant vers son futur gendre.

Vernon fut incapable de répondre, ce qui étonna grandement le père de famille.

**\- A vrai dire, il en a fait un et j'ai fait tous les autres avec ...**

James montra sa baguette, créant de nouveau des réactions de peur du côté de Vernon et Pétunia. Lily se mordit violemment la lève inférieure, priant Merlin pour que son père ne s'énerve pas.

Finalement, M. Evans regarda de nouveau la planche de bois puis éclata de rire à la surprise de tout le monde.

**\- Tom ?** s'étonna Mme. Evans en s'avançant vers son mari qui ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle.

Lily resta pétrifiée une longue seconde avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. La tension qui habitait la maison depuis le début du déjeuner venait enfin de disparaître complètement, comme si son père venait d'éclater la bulle de pression qui les entourait.

En croisant le regard brillant de larmes de son père, Lily ne se retint pas plus longtemps et éclata à son tour de rire. Du coin de l'oeil elle vit James sourire et sa mère attraper la planche en bois et la retourner entre ses mains.

**\- Maman ?** glapit Pétunia en regardant ses parents, les yeux ronds.  
**\- Vous avez fait tous ces trous en quelques secondes ?** s'exclama Carolyn en se tournant vers James.  
**\- Oui madame,** sourit James.  
**\- Carolyn.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Appelez-moi Carolyn.**

Le cœur de Lily explosa dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle lançait à sa mère un regard reconnaissant. James avait définitivement conquis le cœur de Carolyn. Vernon avait dû attendre plusieurs déjeuner avant qu'elle ne l'autorise à l'appeler par son prénom. _Lily 1, Pétunia 0_, minauda-t-elle intérieurement. Ca lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'elle avait envie d'aller la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

OoOoOoO

Dans les bras de James, Lily se laissait bercer par le bonheur qui gonflait son cœur. Le repas s'était enfin terminé, dans une ambiance bien plus joyeuse : James avait plaisanté avec Tom, au plus grand bonheur de Lily. Vers 15 heures 20, Carolyn avait sonné la fin du repas et Pétunia en avait profité pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en compagnie de son nouveau fiancé, laissant le salon vide.

**\- Tout ne s'est pas si mal passé**, finit par remarquer James en déposant un bref baiser dans la chevelure rousse de Lily.  
**\- C'est vrai. Le repas n'a peut-être pas très bien commencé mais ça s'est heureusement bien terminé.  
\- Pas pour tout le monde**, sourit James en lançant un regard amusé à la planche de bois qui avait été déposé sur la table basse.

Lily se retourna pour faire face à l'ancien Gryffondor.

**\- Je crois que Vernon a eu la peur de sa vie**, murmura-t-elle avant de rire doucement.  
**\- Ton sœur a bien trouvé son futur mari**, commenta James.  
**\- Tout comme moi ! Les réunions de famille promettent d'être amusantes !**

Le sourire de James s'agrandit alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune Evans. Le cœur battant la chamade, Lily monta sur la pointe de ses doigts pied pour aller déposer ses lèvres sur celles de James.

**\- Si toutes les réunions se terminent avec un baiser, je serais ravi d'y participer**, murmura le jeune Potter tout en serrant un peu plus la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Posant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme, Lily se laissa bercer par cette étreinte tout en écoutant les battements rapides du coeur de James.

* * *

_Une nouvelle petite histoire sur le couple James, Lily ! J'avais lu sur Pottermore la mention par J.K Rowling de ce petit repas de famille et j'ai eu très envie de l'écrire. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :)_


End file.
